


Masterpiece

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A New Kind of Eiffel Tower, An Unconventional Spitroast, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Multi, Oral Sex, Percy Bottoms for His Friends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polymachina (Critical Role), Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of magic, not sure it counts as fluff but it's got deep love mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex commissioned some interesting artwork of her husband and to celebrate their new gallery centered around Percy she got her friends together for a party. Percy is both the guest of honor as well as the centerpiece that Vex calls her prized possession and treats as her most valuable piece of art. Vex can't think of a better way to show him off than to let everyone try him out.Everyone loves Percy in their own way. Thankfully Percy needs love in all those ways.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since I started Two to Tango, Three to Boogie (I guess I was in a mood to write a lot of group fun around that time) so I'm sorry it took a while to get it posted. If I knew how to make money writing average smut and painting DnD minis I would do it better and more often, but here we are.  
> There's an Eiffel Tower joke in there and I know there is no Eiffel Tower in Emon but at the time i was absolutely convinced it was worth it.  
> Also, Vax didn't die and Tary is also in town. There's no real reason for this other than it means one day I have an excuse and time period to write them together.  
> Also, 32 pages of porn? Seems excessive. Sorry.  
> What does a woman imbued with a god's power look like when she orgasms? Find out in like 28 pages!  
> Thanks for sticking around, thanks for reading, hope to be back again soon but I'm inconsistent so no promises. Hope you guys like this piece, it was a lot of fun to do

Vex stopped in front the mirror one last time. She ran her hands down her sides, the deep blue dress highlighting her curves and flowed down gracefully to the floor. She touched the silver necklace at her throat, a beautiful gift from Percy. He had made it himself, it was elegant and lovely and perfect, it rested just above her cleavage. She remembered how cheeky Percy had looked when he put it on her and saw his handywork, obviously having planned the subtle touch as an excuse to admire her.

There was a knock at the door but Vex continued to look in the mirror. This was her event, they could wait for her. She had put so much into getting this all together and she knew that perfection was in the details. This was one of the details. “I’ll get the door, darling,” she called over her shoulder while she checked her hair. It was a look she reserved for more formal occasions. Her mass of hair was pulled up into a bun, her blue feathers still in it, and in what appeared to be a casual way was a small curl that framed her face, free of the more formal style. A smattering of freckles showed on her shoulders, seeming to reflect a soft golden glow but was likely nothing more than a tick of the light.

When Vex was satisfied she went to the door and opened it.

The majority of Vox Machina was standing outside, all of them dressed for the occasion, even Grog. Grog usually hated to wear anything that he couldn’t get blood on, but he had gotten rather excited to wear something nice this one time. Someone had even found him a tie that fit, Vex suspected Keyleth. He was wearing a black suit, a deep red shirt, and black tie, he looked spectacular, though Vex planned on taking his ridiculous top hat once they were inside.

Scanlan was wearing a dark purple velvet jacket, and as much as Vex wanted to deny it when he shimmied his shoulders, he pulled it off. His hair was pulled back, his nails painted a shimmery purple to match his jacket. It was classier than Vex had expected, and she was eternally grateful to Pike because she knew it had to have been her who talked Scanlan into something a little more serious.

Pike was in a dress with a little more volume than Vex’s and was a cream color with gold embroidery over it. It was absolutely gorgeous and perfect for Pike, it matched her bright smile and gentle exterior. “You’ve been working so hard on this, I can’t wait to see it.”

Vex smiled, “Having a collection of art only means something if others can admire it, darling. A private collection is just so…boring. I’d much rather share it with all of you.”

Keyleth, in a gentle, light green dress that moved so easily with the wind and was almost sheer, said, “You have such great taste, Vex, I can’t wait to see it.”

Vex took Keyleth’s hand and admired her dress a little better. It was open backed and around her throat was a green piece of cloth as a choker. “You look wonderful, tonight, did you make this one yourself too?” Vex looped her arm through Keyleth’s.

“I did! How did you know?”

“It looks like it could be made of flower petals, you have such a natural style, I could pick it out from anywhere.” Vex looked around at the others, “Please, come inside. I’m just dying to show you my favorite pieces.”

Once inside Vex closed the door. The others were chatting amongst each other but Keyleth caught Vex’s eye. “Tary and Vax said they hope we have fun tonight! They’re having their own little date night tonight and—”

“Darling, Vex touched Keyleth’s arm gently, “please don’t talk about my brother tonight. I really don’t think we’ll have as much fun if I have to clean up vomit.”

Keyleth’s eyes widened as she realized, “Oh of course! I’m so sorry I—”

“Don’t worry about it, Kiki,” she smiled and pat the redhead’s arm, “I’m glad he and Tary are keeping themselves busy. Now,” she looked over to the their goliath friend whose hat knocked into doorframes, “I have something else to take care of.”

Vex somehow managed to convince Grog that the hat was unnecessary. It was only when Keyleth and Pike agreed with her that nobles and rich people didn’t wear hats indoors and it would make the game less real if he did that he finally put it by the door for him to take on his way out.

Vex poured everyone a glass of dark red wine in beautiful glasses and gave them a charming smile with a darker glint in her eyes. “Now, if you’ll follow me I’d like to show you to the room we’ve converted to the gallery. I think you’ll really enjoy the centerpiece, but it’s important to experience the rest of the art first, it adds a new perspective that I find incredibly valuable.”

Grog adjusted his jacket and lifted his chin, and in his low mockery of a noble’s voice he said, “I do so love art, I can’t wait to see how all the paint looks on the paper. I am sure it will be inquiring.”

“Inspiring,” Pike whispered loudly up to him.

“That’s what I said,” he said with the beginnings of a frown.

Vex moved on, guiding them to a large set of beautiful wooden doors. She opened them in a grand, dramatic way, and swept them inside. “I suggest starting on this side,” Vex said casually as she waved at a handful of paintings on one wall. “It’s more subtle here and I think it builds rather well, but honestly I think you can start anywhere and understand the message we were going for. So,” she held her hands out, her glass of wine catching the light beautifully, looking as if she was a painting herself, “I give you free reign of the gallery.”

And when she stepped off to the side to let them in all eyes froze on the wall across from them where Percy was kneeling naked with his wrists bound together and secured to the wall above his head.

 

Almost five months before Vex invited her friends over for a private viewing of her art gallery she was straddling her husband’s hips, his cock trapped between them, and whispering in his ear, “Gods I wish I could have you painted like this.”

He was sitting in a wooden chair with his hands tied behind it. His throat and chest were marked with darkening hickies that came to his pale skin to easily, his head was tilted back, his chest heaving as he panted, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and his lips were shiny and red from the frantic kissing that she had just broken off to pull his earlobe between her teeth and tell him how beautiful he was.

Percy groaned in response and when her fingers danced down his neck and chest to tweak one of his nipples, he whimpered out her name.

“You’d have to be on display for the artist while they painted you. Just sitting there, hard and desperate and so perfectly still for me. I’d find ways to keep you entertained of course but we’d have to make sure you weren’t fidgeting too much. The only time you’re ever still is when I pull out the rope.”

He tried to jerk his hips up but there was no sense in begging when Vex was in a mood like this. Sometimes she liked to hear him beg, usually she liked to hear him beg. More often than not she wanted him pleading for more of her, for her to have mercy, for her to let him please her. These nights were rarer but just as enjoyable. This was one of the nights where she wanted to torture him. Where she wanted him on edge and when begging only made her hold out more. It was a night where she wanted to test him and remind him who he belonged to. And Percival was eager to let her.

“I could fill an art gallery with portraits of you like this. Hang them all over the house and invite our friends over to admire them. Admire you. What do you think, Percy? Do you think they’d love it? The others don’t get to see you like this very often, I hoard this piece of you. Maybe it’d be nice to share it. Just this once. Just to show them how perfect you are but also to remind them that while they get to borrow you,” her hand snaked back up and her fingers tangled in his hair and he felt the sharp pull that made him gasp and open his eyes to look at her, “you belong to me.” Her eyes were dark and fierce and there was no question that she was absolutely correct.

She crushed his lips against hers without waiting for his answer and finally took him inside of her, riding him until she had her fill before letting him have his own release.

And when they were lying in bed together, bone tired and damp with sweat and Vex’s hand toying with the small patch of white hair at his chest, he said, “That sounded rather thought out.”

Vex lightly kissed one of the marks on his collarbone and said, “It’s hard to look at you like that and not want a way to remember it forever. And it’s been a while since we played with the others. I may have given putting you on display some thought.”

She could feel his heartbeat quicken under her hand and she scraped her fingernails gently over his chest. “Vex,” he breathed out.

“Yes, darling?” She looked up at him with those innocent eyes she would use when she was pretending she didn’t know what she was doing.

“I know we need to talk about this idea, and trust me I am _very_ interested in having a very serious conversation about this idea,” his voice was low and the hand that had been resting on her back had moved up to the back of her head, “but right now I’d rather you tell me about it and give me a taste of what it’d be like.”

Her fingers moved down his chest, his stomach, followed the line of his hips, and lightly brushed against his half-hard member. “I would love to show this stamina off. Run you ragged, let them have you until you can barely think, show them how fucking desperate you are to please them.”

She wrapped her fingers around him and he groaned. He took a fistful of her hair now that he knew she was interested in another round with him and pulled her lips up to his for a hard, messy kiss on his end while Vex seemed to remain perfectly in control of herself.

Vex loved when he was like this, when he was hungry and desperate and had lost that perfect control he usually had and she was there to enjoy it. “Would you like being shown off like that?”

“Yes,” he hissed and jerked his hips up into her hand.

She let him this time, he’d earned it. “I could fill every wall with paintings of you like this. Of you tied up. Of you begging. Of you marked up. Of you with some of those fancy toys you’ve made. Everywhere you walked in this house would help remind you of how fucking greedy you are, how insatiable and desperate you are.”

He let go of her hair to grab her ass and pull her closer, “I am not sure I’m deserving of every single wall in this house,” he might have rethought what he was saying if he’d been able to think straight. Vex took these things seriously. She had vowed to drag him kicking and screaming into a world of self-love in the same way he had made it his own mission to show Vex her worth.

Her hand froze and she sat up to look down at him with a much more serious expression. “Percival,” her voice was edging on dangerous and it only seemed to make Percy’s cock twitch. “Do I have bad taste?”

“Of course not,” he answered. It wasn’t just the answer she wanted to hear or the answer he gave her so they could get back to what they were doing, it was absolutely true. Vex had excellent taste.

“Have you ever seen me settle for less than perfection? Do I waste my time on things that are not worth my attention?” She asked as she swung one leg over him and settled herself on his thighs.

His other hand moved to her hip. “Never,” he answered.

“Do I own things that aren’t incredibly valuable and desirable?” She began to stroke him again, so slowly he was sure that it was better when she wasn’t moving her hand at all. At this rate Percy was sure he would lose his mind.

“No,” his voice was shaky, and his fingers dug into her in desperation.

“And do I allow others to insult my things, Percy?” Her other hand moved up to his neck and her thumb pressed at his chin to make him look up, to bare his throat to her. She could feel him swallow under her hand.

“No,” he answered, his voice a soft plea.

“You are mine, darling,” her hand slipped back down to press down on his chest, her fingers splayed out over him, while the other one continued moving up and down his cock. “I have a lot of pride in the things that belong to me. To look down on my things is to question my sense of judgement. I know the value of things, Percy, and out of everything in my life you are the most valuable thing I have. I will not stand for this kind of talk, do you understand?”

The weight on his chest was grounding, it held him down under her and that combined with the hard look in her eyes cleared his mind enough to answer without only thinking about what would get her to keep touching him. “I do,” he answered.

“Good. I want to show you off because I want everyone to know how incredible you are. Maybe when you see some of these paintings you’ll understand what I’m talking about,” she raised herself up and guided him to her, “You’re the most beautiful thing on this earth, Percy. There are not enough walls in Exandria for me to fill with portraits of you, but we can start here.” In one movement she filled herself with him and Percy fingernails dug into her, leaving crescent marks and thin red lines in his wake while he tried to stop from crying out her name so quickly. “We can hang the first one in this room for us to admire every night.” One of her hands went up to massage her tits and toy with her nipples.

Percy would have sat up, would have left his own hickies and lavished her chest with attention, but she still held him down. He could only watch and listen and let her ride him. “Vex—” his voice was close to breaking, he verged on begging, but it wasn’t what she wanted tonight.

She cut him off with a moan of her own. “I want you to see how fucking hot you look like this.”

Percy knew what she meant, after all he was looking at her. Perhaps it was different though. Percy looked at her like he figured people looked at a goddess or an angel, he looked at her like she made the world worth his time and like she was what kept him from losing faith in, well, everything.

Vex looked at him like he was worth losing everything for. Like she was so incredibly proud of him and so eager to show the world how much he deserved their attention and their love. She looked at him like she would protect him, save him, follow him, love him for as long as she was able. She looked at him the way a dragon looks at the most valuable piece of treasure in her hoard.

Percy wanted more of her. More of the noises she made, more of her on him, more of everything. He let go of her ass with the silent promise to himself that he would be back at some point and moved his hand to rest high up on her thigh and his thumb brushed against her clit, giving her the chance to make him stop if she wanted to draw it out.

Instead she pressed into it and tossed her head back. “Just like that,” she demanded breathlessly. She was beginning to lose her rhythm and the hand on his chest was now clutching at him more like claws.

Percy was all too happy to oblige and give her exactly what she wanted. His hips rose to meet her and he worked her clit the way she wanted him to when she was close and he held himself together until he knew she was finished with him.

She looked back down at him. A whimper caught in her throat when his hips snapped up again, hitting her deep and hard and perfectly. Her eyes were dark with lust, her cheeks flushed, and Percy could feel the slight quiver in her thighs as she took him. In a low voice, almost ragged with need, “Tell me again who you belong to, Percival.”

Percy’s back arched up off the bed and she grew tight around him when he cried out, “Vex’ahlia!”

 

Vex’ahlia walked over to Grog and Scanlan first. The group had split up to admire the portraits, all of them pointedly ignoring Percy other than the occasional glance. Vex might have started with Pike who was standing in front of one of Vex’s favorite pieces but she knew she had limited time with the boys before they began to get restless and start the more exciting part of the game.

Grog was standing as straight and tall as he could, his chin raised up so high that Vex wondered how much of the painting he could actually see. Scanlan was standing beside him with one hand at his chin and the other swirling his wine. “How much did something like this cost?” Scanlan asked when she stood beside him.

Vex waved her hand, “It was a pretty penny. This kind of artistry is worth paying full price.”

“Full price? I didn’t know you even knew what those words meant,” Scanlan placed a hand to his chest in shock.

“I said it was worth full price, I didn’t say I paid it. I got a rather good deal on commissioning such a large number. Still, I paid a sizeable sum for it all but I’m a Lady now and what kind of Baroness would I be if I didn’t invest in some art. If you’re looking to commission another painting, Scanlan, I could direct you to this artist.”

Scanlan sipped from his glass, “I might take you up on that. What do you think, Grog?”

Grog grunted, “He’s real pretty like that. How long did you keep him there?”

The painting was indeed lovely. It was from behind so she couldn’t see his face in this one, but it really did make it feel so much more artistic. Percy was on his knees, bent at the waist, with rope binding his arms together behind his back so that he was forced to hold himself up without any help. His cock hung between his spread thighs, dark and shiny and impossibly hard. This had been on of the later pieces when everyone felt more comfortable in the scene and more practiced with the demands of such a portrait. Percy had needed a handful of breaks from the hard position, but it had been an enjoyable time.

“I can’t remember exactly how long he held the pose, it had gone a little later than anticipated. Incredibly worth it if you ask me, it’s a gorgeous piece of work. The artist is incredible, you should see how he paints bruises. There’s one over there where the hickies look almost more real than they do in life.”

“My my, Vex’ahlia,” Scanlan said with a widening grin, “I can’t imagine how you get any work done with all this art around.”

“It can be rather difficult. Sometimes I get very distracted by them and I have to take a break from my work to indulge in the moment. It usually leads to more ideas for paintings, which I suppose makes it clear how good he is at his job.”

“The artist of the toy?” Scanlan asked with a wicked smirk.

Vex arched an eyebrow and looked at him with a more serious expression, “Both, of course.”

Scanlan walked to the next one and Grog took one large step to the side with him. While Grog swirled his wine and nodded appreciatively with his lips pursed together like he had seen fancy people do while they looked at paintings, Scanlan said, “You know what would make this better?”

Vex was particularly fond of the one they were standing in front of. Percy was sitting on a chair, his hands tied behind him and a thick, leather collar around his neck. There were a handful of hickies across his chest and Vex actually got to be in this one. She was in a couple of them but none of them showed her face. Percy was always the focal point. She was standing behind the chair, naked save for a lovely necklace with a red stone. One of her hands was pressed flat against his chest. He belonged to her, it was so obvious in this piece.

“I can’t imagine anything improving this one, but please, tell me.” Vex wanted to look over at Percy but she kept her attention on the painting. The game was to make Percy feel like he was simply there for her to show off, a tool or a toy for others to use as they saw fit and for her to share with the intent of showing others what they were missing.

Scanlan snapped his fingers and purple and pink sparks danced along his hand and down into the sleeve of his pink shirt. “A little bit of magic.”

Vex could imagine the sparks on his pale skin, drawing shocked little gasps and whimpers from him. “Scanlan, you have the mind of an artist.”

“That was never in doubt,” he said with a casual wave of his hand and a flurry of harmless sparkles danced on the canvas for a moment before dissipating.

Vex could see Grog was getting antsy. He had been arguably the most excited to play. He chose to wear the suit himself, though Vex was sure Pike and Keyleth helped him make it look nice, but Grog was more than happy to pretend to be extremely rich and fancy and to treat Percy like he was there for Grog to enjoy. Grog was always trying to show him that Percy wasn’t any better than Grog, that if anything Grog was better than Percy. He was bigger, stronger, louder. So what if Percy had water that burned, Grog had big sharp things.

While Grog had been excited to pretend he was as rich and fancy as Percy while Percy sat naked and waiting for the others to notice him, Grog was getting bored of just looking at pictures of Percy all fucked and pretty. He was ready to make Percy look like that in real life. What fun was it to have a toy if he couldn’t play with it?

“I’m going to go talk with the others and see how they are enjoying the gallery, but how about I show you the best part of it now? I think you’ll enjoy it, it’s a little more interactive than these pieces.” Vex knew Percy could hear every word. The room wasn’t so large and Vex wasn’t trying to be quiet. She knew he would be trying to catch every word she was saying.

“That sounds very nice,” Grog said in his fancy voice but Vex could see the huge, hard line against his leg as proof of his excitement.

Scanlan was also eager to follow Vex, though she suspected it was less from boredom of the game and more due to interest on taking the game to the next level. She was sure he had plenty of ideas on what he wanted to do with Percy running through his head. She would have to remember to consult him on some future paintings, she and Scanlan usually worked well together.

Vex wasted no more time leading the two rowdiest members of her party over to her prized possession. His eagerness was much clearer when she got closer. His hands were still bound together and tied to a spike above his head and there was a dark red ball gag in his mouth that his lips were stretched around in the prettiest way. His sharp blue eyes followed her as she walked in front of him. Vex’ahlia lightly dragged one finger over his chest and watched his muscles flex and his hands curl and uncurl.

Grog was looking at Percy in a way that made Vex proud and Percy hungry. Grog was looking at a tool, a thing to use for his pleasure. Right now, Percy was nothing more than a pretty sword, something for him to use and others to admire. Scanlan had the same look he always had when it came to interesting things, like Percy was a toy. Something for fun, something to annoy others with, something to play with until he was bored.

Vex crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Scanlan and Grog with an arched eyebrow that said she meant business, “Percival is my most valuable thing in the world, do you understand? I am sharing him with you so you can understand just how perfect he is. You have permission to be rough with him,” she looked down at him with the beginnings of a smirk, “in fact he enjoys it,” then she looked back to her friends with a bit of that scary, cold look in her eyes, “but I will not allow you to return him to me broken. Be careful.” And then she turned her back on her friends to bend over so she was eye level with Percy.

Vex pressed a kiss to Percy’s gag and carded her fingers through his hair until she found the clasp at the back of his head. She opened it with ease and carefully took the gag away from his mouth. “Are you alright, Percy?” She asked him quietly. “All you have to do is say Whitestone or snap twice and we can stop.”

“Surprisingly enough, I haven’t been this excited since,” his cheeks flushed an even darker red, “well since we did _that_ the first time.”

She knew exactly which time he was talking about and thought about going into a little more detail about it, but she figured he would be plenty hot and bothered without it so she stood back up and looked to Scanlan and Grog again. “Leave the cock ring on. I got it in Marquet, it’s supposed to keep him forgetting his place and cumming before he is allowed. Other than that,” she scraped her nails against his scalp and gave his hair a soft tug so that he looked up at her. She didn’t look back down at him but she could feel his eyes on her, drinking her in like he would be completely satisfied just to look at her. “all I ask is that you leave some of him for me.”

“You could always have some now,” Scanlan pointed out. Grog had already started taking massive steps towards Percy and she could feel him start to pull away from her hand to look at Grog.

“Later, darling. I have other guests to tend to, but I assure you that Percival will be happy to indulge any interesting activities you have in mind while I am otherwise occupied.” She finally released him.

She blew them a kiss and added a wink for good measure and left them with her darling husband, his mouth already hanging open for Grog while he rubbed his cock against Percy’s lips and cheeks.

Vex decided to check in on Keyleth next. She was standing in front another one with Vex. This one had her sitting in a dark chair with a red cushion. It was cut off at her neck but it showed her marvelous tits and was therefore a personal favorite. And while it made her look amazing it was Percy that really sold it. He was on his knees and between her thighs with his back to the viewer. His hands were on her thighs and his fingers dug into the softness of her. Around his throat was a thick leather collar and in one of her hands, propped up lazily on the arm of the chair, she held the end of a leash.

Of course Percy hadn’t actually eaten her out for the painting that took hours to complete, but art wasn’t about the reality of the situation it was about the story it told. Keyleth seemed quite interested in this story.

“Your artist has such a great understanding of light,” Keyleth said while they admired the piece together. She pointed to Percy’s fingers on her thighs, “The glow from the candlelight here and the shadows here make it look so real. And I love the little bit of asymmetry here with your hand, it feels very powerful.”

“Thank you, darling,” Vex smiled appreciatively, “While it may not be the most original I do love the colors. I think it’s one of the things that ties all the pieces together, the rich reds and dark browns against the pale cream. The ones with hickies and bruises are rather good as well, where it almost seems to bleed into the white like watercolors.”

Keyleth looked over her shoulder at Percy. His mouth was full and a purple, floating hand was between his thighs and wrapped around his cock. He was a sight to see. “He does bruise rather easily, doesn’t he?”

“You look like you want to play,” Vex said lightly. Percy’s eyes opened for a moment and found hers before Grog thrust into his mouth and they fluttered shut again.

“He looks like so much fun,” Kiki admitted.

“I brought him out to show him off, darling, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t get to try him out.” She pitched her voice for Percy to hear. She knew him, his mind was always reaching for more. It could make him difficult to manage sometimes when he was inventing while she was having her way with him, but in moments like this she knew it meant he was searching for her. Her voice, her eyes, her touch. It made it so easy to encourage him, claim him even, despite the distance.

Vex turned her attention back to Keyleth, who was biting her bottom lip and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet before she looked back at Vex’ahlia. “I’m going to go join them.”

“By all means, dear. I’ll be over later, I still have more to take care of here, but the boys are already having some fun with him. If you like you can move him into a more…accessible position.” Vex leaned in and kissed Keyleth’s cheek, gave her arm a gentle squeeze, and waved her on.

Keyleth blushed and touched her cheek quickly before she walked over to join Grog and Scanlan. Which left just Pike wandering along the pictures. She stopped in front of one where Percy was lying on the bed with his wrists and ankles bound to each corner of the bed. Vex knew why Pike had a particular interest in this one, though. Percy was marked beautifully. Hickies littered his chest, a handful of scars stood out on his torso and arms, his nipples were red and stiff from the clamps that Vex had taken off him when they were getting ready, and his cock was hard and aching against his stomach. He looked raw and used and just a little bit broken. Vex wasn’t sure if Pike liked seeing him like this because she liked the thought of fixing him or if it was because she liked seeing things a little broken sometimes because she was supposed to fix everything. Either way, Pike liked seeing Percy roughed up and desperate for more. It was good because Percy liked being roughed up and was always desperate for more.

There was a ragged groan from him as if to back up Vex’s thoughts. Later Vex would gently run her hand over his throat while she healed him, but for now it seemed Percy was currently very happy with his throat being raw from Grog’s use. So instead she reached out to the painting’s frame to straighten it ever so slightly. “You have great taste,” Vex commented.

“I think my favorite is the one where you had him all tied up and the clamps on him, but this one is a close second.” Her voice was light and airy and so surprisingly Pike that it almost made Vex laugh. She could have been talking about the flowers in the garden but she was talking about how good Percy looked when he was positively wrecked and owned.

“I know the one you’re talking about, I figured you would like that one.” The ropes had been mostly decorative, it bound his arms but there had been an elaborate design involved that Vex enjoyed the artistry of along with just enjoying how Percy looked in rope. “The way the rope dug into him was so lovely, they left red marks on him when we took them off. For hours every time I touched the marks he would gasp. Rope always seems to make him so sensitive and responsive.”

“He always wants me to practice my sailor’s knots when we’re together,” she said with a small laugh and a bright smile.

“I’m not surprised at all, he can’t get enough of it. Perhaps I’ll have to ask for your help the next time we invite our artist friend over for our next piece. I’m sure you’d have some tips we’d both like to see.” Vex looked over at Percy again. They had released his hands and he was leaning forward, still on his knees, and kissing up Keyleth’s leg eagerly while a shimmering purple hand was moving up and down his cock. “I’m sure we’ll have our hands full tonight, but feel free to have him how you like. He’s here for you all tonight, I would hate for my guests to go home…unsatisfied.”

Pike followed Vex’ahlia’s eyes and her grin widened. “I don’t think he’ll disappoint.”

“He never does.” Vex said it with undeniable pride and adoration for her husband.

 

Grog rubbed the tip of his cock against Percy’s cheek, smearing precum against his heated skin and Percy just dropped his mouth open and hoped Grog would let him taste him soon. His arms ached from the constant stretch of them being held above his head, but he liked it. He was probably nearing his end on this position but Grog’s interest drove the slight discomfort far from his mind.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Grog was towering over him with his pants undone and his cock in his hand. It was the first time Percy could remember seeing Grog in actual formalwear and something about it was more incredibly hot than he could say.

The thick head of Grog’s cock sat heavy on his bottom lip and Percy dipped his head forward to take as much of him as he could reach into his mouth. With his hands bound above him he couldn’t move as much as he normally would have. It left him completely at Grog’s mercy and they both knew it.

“Greedy thing, aren’t you?” Grog huffed out. He pulled back and there was a low chuckle in his chest when he saw Percy desperately try to follow him before jolting to a stop with only the very tip between his lips.

“Vex really does have such great taste, doesn’t she?” Scanlan was leaning against the wall beside them, a terrible grin on his lips that made Percy’s heart pound There was a small end table beside him with Grog’s wine and a few chairs against the wall and out of the way. “He’s here to please, Grog, it’s only right that he’s so eager to do so.”

Grog’s huge hand grabbed Percy by the hair, holding him still. It was heavy and dominating and it left no room for Percy to wonder about what Grog was thinking and he couldn’t imagine how this moment would be any better. “I kind of want to make him beg,” Grog loved to hear Percy beg. He liked to hear that fancy voice stop saying fancy words and instead just plead for Grog to give it to him.

“Vex did say we could have our fun with him.” Scanlan sounded so smug. Normally it would have gotten a different kind of response from Percy.

“She did, didn’t she?” Grog pulled Percy’s head back and looked down at him. “What do you want?”

In his everyday life Percy had trouble with people talking down to him, he was a lord and smarter than most could ever dream to be, people didn’t treat him as lesser. But here, with Vex’ahlia showing him off and with his friends around to put him in his place, he was not only happy to let them speak to him like this but he got off on it. “Let me please you, Grog,” he asked quietly.

“Percy,” he said like he was almost disappointed, “you can do better than that.”

“I know,” Scanlan said from his spot against the wall, “why don’t you call him ‘my lord’? After all, you’re just a very attractive piece of art and we are Lady Vex’ahlia’s very attractive, wealthy, and famous guests. You should show us more respect, you’re asking to suck off the Grand Poobah, you should act accordingly.”

Percy almost laughed at the title Grand Poobah, but Grog’s smirk and hungry look in his eyes stopped him. Instead he licked his lips and said, “Of course. Please, my lord,” he shivered. His own achingly hard dick jumped at the pure surrender of power over to Grog. “please use me as you see fit.”

“I liked that much better, Percy,” Grog’s voice was low and rugged and Percy could feel it in his core, “now why don’t you put that pretty mouth to good use.”

Grog slowly pressed his hips forward, filling Percy’s mouth once again. Percy’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned around the thick length in his mouth. He and Grog didn’t fool around terribly often but Percy was familiar enough with Grog to know to relax his throat and take slow, deep breaths through his nose when he could.

Grog didn’t stop until he could feel Percy’s nose against his stomach and Percy’s throat fluttered around him. He groaned loudly and his free hand fell against the wall. He pulled back before Percy could really run out of breath. He started slow, fucking Percy’s face carefully and with more focus on watching Percy and making Percy want more. It seemed to be the one thing Percy could unite people on, how pretty he looked when he was absolutely wrecked and how even when someone was taking their own pleasure from him they couldn’t help but focus on how perfect he was while they did so.

Scanlan was growing bored, however. It was certainly fun to listen to Percy call Grog a lord and incredibly hot to watch the goliath fuck Percy’s mouth, but he wanted to be _involved_. He wanted to have his own fun. Fortunately, there was no one more capable of having fun at any given moment than Scanlan was.

He waved his fingers and whistled a quiet tune to bring out his Mage Hand. Purple, a little sparkly, and a personal favorite of his for when he wanted to have his fun. His size had always meant he had to get creative, thankfully he’d mastered quite a few spells to make up for certain downfalls in his gnomish heritage. Mage Hand was a classic.

Percy didn’t see it coming with his eyes squeezed shut and every fiber of his being focused on Grog. It made the choked whimper Percy made sound all the sweeter when purple fingers wrapped around his stiff member. Scanlan was very happy to see that it didn’t slow Grog down at all, if anything it got the big man a little more worked up. His grip on Percy’s hair tightened and he picked up the pace and there was a little more force to his thrusts, and Percy looked right at home.

Scanlan understood. Vax was the same way when he wasn’t trying to show Percy who was the boss. It must have been nice, Scanlan thought as the hand moved to Percy’s ass and a finger began to circle and tease his hole, to forget that he was a lord with responsibilities and people looking to him to help them and that he was supposed to be the leader his people needed. It must have been nice to just let someone else have him however they wanted, to not even have to do what he was told but to just let people take over for him. Then again, it may have just been that Percy was just a bottom bitch at heart and there was no deeper meaning. Scanlan didn’t really care either way, he was more than happy to give the man what he wanted.

Percy tried valiantly to press back against the magic hand that seemed perfectly content to tease him rather than fill him up properly. At first Scanlan just laughed lightly and Grog was working for his own release. Eventually Scanlan took some form of pity on him, well pity was a strong word, especially considering that what Scanlan really liked to do was push people to the edge and see what they would do.

It was when the second finger was inside of him, scissoring him open and brushing against his prostate and Percy wanted to cum so badly but their little toy from Marquet kept him from his climax, that Percy opened his eyes to look for his wife. She was already looking at him, talking with Keyleth who was wide eyed and biting her lip with cheeks flushed, obviously wanting a turn with him. The thought of his friends practically lining up like this to have him made him moan again. Grog thrust forward eagerly and deep and held him there while he came down his throat and Percy’s eyes fluttered shut again and he tried to swallow as much as he could of Grog.

Vex’s voice found his ears and his cock jumped when she said, “I brought him out to show him off, darling, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t try him out.”

When Grog stepped back Percy sucked in a few deep breaths and coughed once or twice. His throat was raw and there was no question that Grog had been rough with him, but he liked it. He wanted it for the same reason he wanted his hands bound above him in an uncomfortable position. Vex would take care of him later, whether it was through magic or honeyed tea and gentle hands that worked the stiffness out of him, but right now he was going to be put through his paces and they were going to test his limits. He was going to get a chance to prove to them that he was more than worth Vex’s devotion and pride.

He gasped when a third finger entered him and pressed against that sensitive spot inside of him, like Scanlan was demanding his attention again. Percy’s head hung forward and he ground his hips back against the hand. He couldn’t even think of anything to say, he just _wanted._ He didn’t have to say anything for a few moments though because there were lips on his before he could even gather his thoughts.

There was a slender hand at his chin that had lifted his face up for the kiss and the lips against his were soft and a little sloppy and uncoordinated but eager and needy and, as always, not ready to stop. When she finally did stop kissing him it was because they were both out of breath.

“How’s he taste, Keyleth?” Scanlan asked with a grin and a subtle gesture of his fingers that encouraged the mage hand to finger his ass relentlessly and reduce Percy to just a moaning, desperate mess.

She licked her lips and looked up at Grog before she broke out into a small fit of giggles, “I think you can probably guess.”

“His mouth is good for more than kissin’,” Grog had pulled a chair over for him to sit on but his cock was still out and while it was currently soft Percy knew how quickly that could change.

Keyleth bit her bottom lip and looked back at Percy. “I’m going to let your arms down,” she said.

Percy nodded, “They are starting to get a little sore,” he admitted as thanks in a voice that everyone felt go straight to their core. His noble tone and his poncy accent and it was just debauched and incredibly hot.

Keyleth followed through on her promise. She unhooked his bindings from piece of metal they had been attached to and then untied his wrists so that they were free again. She rubbed the feeling back into his hands and while it was a sweet and wonderful gesture that felt incredibly nice, Scanlan made sure he didn’t forget the purpose of the night. The hand went back to his nipples while Keyleth took care of his hands where it tweaked and pulled at the sensitive, pebbled skin until he was just whimpering quietly and squirming under the transparent hand.

When his hands felt the same way his throat did, sore but useable and well worth the slight discomfort, she stood up in front of him. “Percy, use your mouth. Please.” She added it at the end, like she had wanted to say it as more of a command but couldn’t commit to it.

Percy ran his hands up one of her legs, pushing her dress up her thigh until she took the fabric in her own hands to keep it from slipping back down. Percy proceeded to kiss his way up her leg, occasionally scraping his teeth against her skin because he knew that she liked it when he did that. He was not disappointed this time either, every time brought a soft whine or a whisper of his name.

Scanlan grew impatient before Keyleth did. “She asked you to do something, Percy. Get to it.” Then the hand that had been teasing his nipples stopped and for a moment Percy wanted it back. He was not wanting for long, seconds later it began to stroke his dick, slick with precum and need and it left Percy struggling to catch his breath.

He knew that the longer Scanlan was left waiting the more intense he would become. He was tempted to start then, to stop wasting time and put his mouth on her, but the last thing any of them needed was Keyleth losing herself in it all, falling, and having to lose the scene for everyone to take care of her as well as poke fun at her as friends are known to do.

Percy cleared his throat and started, “Keyl—”

“Remember your manners, Percy. This is the Voice of the Tempest you’re speaking to,” Scanlan said with something close to disappointment in his voice and the hand on him almost slowed to a stop.

Percy had no intention of being a disappointment, he wanted to be good, to be worth their time, to be enjoyable. “My lady,” he corrected himself, “perhaps if you lean against the wall I can better serve you without being worried you will fall and hurt yourself.” Everyone could hear his attempt to hang onto the last semblance of his noble, controlled self and everyone could see through it.

“He’s so polite,” Keyleth giggled when she looked at Scanlan and Grog. She then looked down at Percy again and nodded at him very seriously, “Thank you for your concern. Follow me and we can get started.”

“Stay on your knees, Percy. No sense in getting up if you’re already where you belong.” Percy couldn’t help but think that Scanlan was enjoying this a little much. Then again, that was what Percy liked best, someone to enjoy putting him in his place, a firm hand.

Grog chuckled, low and rough and hot as hell, and said, “You can get on your hands too if you like.”

Keyleth took a step back and dropped her dress back down. She found a spot to lean against the wall, not dangerously close to a painting but close enough that Percy couldn’t help but look at it while he followed her.

She pressed her back against the wall and hiked her dress up and Percy shuffled forward on his knees until he was right in front of her again. The hand around his cock wasn’t moving anymore, likely Scanlan’s way of expressing his desire for Percy to get to it already.

He took Keyleth’s leg in his hand and pulled it up over his shoulder so that she was open to him. “Thank you, my lady, for allowing me the chance to please you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said happily.

“C’mon Percy,” Grog huffed, “start already.”

Percy leaned forward and, without any preamble, dragged his tongue along her slit. He stopped at her clit and lavished it with attention. Keyleth liked it best when they just got to the good part, she had fun with foreplay and the concept of the slow build was nice and all, but she got so worked up so quickly and then she just wanted. Percy was only spurred on by the Mage Hand’s fingers filling his ass again.

He jumped a little when he felt fingers running through his hair. He could tell it was Vex’ahlia when her fingernails scraped against his scalp in the most familiar way. He went to stop, to pull back and look at her, but Vex added a little pressure to keep him against Keyleth’s cunt. “Look at you, darling, you’re taking care of our guests so well. It’s like you were made for this.”

Percy leaned into Keyleth more, desperate to prove his wife right and hungry for more of Keyleth. The woman above him whimpered and the leg she was leaning on began to shake but Percy was unrelenting.

“That’s it, Percival,” Vex’ahlia whispered, “be a good boy for everyone here. They all came to see you.”

He moaned into Keyleth and Vex’s hand left the back of his head. Percy’s fingers dug into Keyleth’s leg a little harder and he raised himself up, drinking her in until Keyleth was crying out his name and her hands were pulling his hair and she was grinding down onto his face.

Vex watched from a comfortable chair off to the side. She had almost taken a seat beside Grog but she valued a good view of all parties involved more than fun comments about it. Here she had a better angle. She could see Percy working Keyleth through her orgasm, Grog slowly stroking his massive dick, Scanlan waving his hands about in fun new ways to torture Percy in every way Percy wanted, and Pike looking on with pure admiration and unabashed desire.

Vex crossed her legs, took a long sip of her dark red wine, and looked upon the most beautiful piece of art that Exandria had ever known: Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III.

Percy finally gave in and sat back on his heels and allowed Keyleth a moment to breathe again. His chin was shiny and slick with her and his cock was rock hard and dark red. The ring had an enchantment to keep him from cumming and to keep it from becoming painful, but when he was just waiting for someone to request more of him he could only think about how badly he wanted his release.

He did not have to wait long for someone to take his mind off it.

“We should put him somewhere where more people can use him.” Pike’s voice was the soft, kind tone it always was. It was her gentleness the others liked so much, that even when she was thinking about all the ways she wanted to ravish Percy she sounded like an angel.

“You want your turn, Pike?” Grog said with his classic, wide grin.

“Everyone seems to be having so much fun,” she admitted, “but I think it’d be more fun to share him with someone.”

“Well I’ve been waiting to have a go all night,” Scanlan cast his eyes back to Percy, “if you’re looking for someone to look lovingly at while you fuck the life out of him then I am absolutely your man.”

Pike bit her lip and walked over to stand beside Percy. She placed one hand against his cheek and tilted his face up to look at her. “Let’s get you tied up and ready for us.”

Grog stood up and dragged a table over to everyone else and Scanlan waved his hands and a bundle of purple, silk rope appeared from nowhere. “Purple will look good on him, don’t you think?” Scanlan asked with a wicked grin.

“He always looks good,” Pike answered and took the rope from his hands, “but this is going to look really good on him,” she and Vex shared a look and a smile because they both knew Percy was always a sight to behold but rope turned him into something practically divine. Not that he would have agreed with that choice of words.

Percy was still waiting on his knees because nobody had told him to move. Grog, instead of telling him what to do, hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him to the table that Pike had dragged over where he laid Percy down. Somewhere in all of this Scanlan had let the Mage Hand go, leaving Percy empty and allowing him a short break from the gnome’s merciless teasing. It did make him pay more attention to how sensitive his skin was where Grog touched him and when Pike touched him all he could do was arch his back and bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Pike’s hands were gentle, she was always so careful with him. She brought one of his hands to one corner of the table and wrapped his wrist in rope and tied it down. She slipped a few fingers between his skin and the rope and tested the give of the restraint before she moved to the next wrist where she did the same thing to the other corner of the table. Her knots were perfect and neat and she did them quickly and effortlessly. Vex liked that, she was efficient and still very focused on keeping things safe. Percy liked a little discomfort but he trusted them and needed to know that he wasn’t in any danger and that, if he wanted, it would be easy to get him out.

When she finished with his hands she went to his chest. She wrapped it around him and the table twice, just to make sure he wouldn’t be moving around too much. “You’re being so good for us, Percy,” she said softly when she drew the rope tight against his skin. He hissed at the rub of it on his sensitive flesh and his cock twitched. “Vex is so lucky to have someone so good at listening and pleasing people.” She pressed one hand over his heart so she could feel it pounding with excitement.

“He’s certainly an eager little slut.” Scanlan was almost out of all his clothes on the other side of the table and beside him was his shimmering, purple Mage Hand.

Pike sighed and Percy felt a warmth in his chest at the small smile on her lips and the pride and unyielding love for him in her eyes. Pike was a woman of pure, intense emotion and it always took Percy’s breath away when he was on the receiving end of it. It was almost the same reaction he had when Vex looked at him like that. “He really is,” Pike said and kissed his cheek.

Percy whined when she took her hand away and moved down to his legs. She had him bend his knees and then bound his calves against his thighs, keeping them bent. For good measure she tied his ankles down like she had with his wrists.

“You can start without me,” Scanlan’s voice was strained, “I’m still—ah—getting ready.” Percy turned his head to look over at Scanlan. Scanlan had his hands on the seat of a chair and the Mage Hand was slowly fingering him open.

Grog was watching Scanlan and stroking his cock with long, slow motions. Grog always went first in group fun, he was impatient and easily worked up, not to mention that watching him got everyone else going too. Grog also went again towards the end, because his stamina was incredible and he always wanted a second go after watching everyone. He was good about waiting for his turn in the middle though. He liked watching and Pike had helped him realize that nobody liked someone who was going to be selfish when they were having fun. So, he just kept himself busy while he waited.

Pike walked over to Keyleth, turned around, and moved her hair out of the way so that Keyleth could undo her dress. It fell to the floor in one, fluid movement and pooled at her feet. She, like the others, had worn nothing underneath. She turned around again and Keyleth was right there to kiss her quickly but with plenty of excitement in it.

“You’re going to have so much fun,” Keyleth said when they stopped.

Pike bit her lip and looked over at Percy again. “I know.”

“Come on, Pike,” Grog grunted, “use ‘im already.”

“Grog,” she said in her usual attempt at a stern tone, “it’s not nice to rush other people.”

Grog frowned and nodded, “Sorry Pike. I jus’ like seeing it.”

Percy flexed his fingers and pulled at his restraints knowing Pike’s knots weren’t going to be beat with a simple tug. He opened his mouth to agree with Grog, to ask Pike to come over and let him taste her, to beg a little, but quickly remembered his place and instead let out a shaky breath and a quiet whine.

Vex set her glass down. “Percival, you’re not getting impatient, are you?”

“Not at all, Mistress,” Percy looked back up at the ceiling and fell still again.

He went for that title, she noted. Everyone else would be his lord or his lady, but only she would be his mistress. “Good. You’re supposed to be entertaining our guests. As Pike said, it’s not nice to rush people.” It was a gentle reprimand, the kind he liked from her. Putting him back into his place, reminding him of his purpose for the night.

“Of course, thank you Mistress.”

“You’re welcome, darling. Now be patient, she’ll use you when she’s ready to.” Vex picked her glass up again and took a long drink.

Vex watched Pike pull herself up onto the table without any help and grinned at Grog laughing and calling her a monstah. Vex watched her with the same interest as everyone else did, her eyes lingering on the muscles and work hardened, scarred body. And while she was undeniably powerful there was a softness to her every movement. When she knelt over Percy’s face and lowered herself down to his open and eager mouth she did so with incredible care. She could see just how breakable Percy was. Like the rest of Vox Machina she liked this about Percy, she liked taking him to his breaking point and seeing how wrecked he could be, but she was still a healer at her very core who wanted to care for him. She was quite good at balancing the two desires though, one never seemed to get in the way of the other.

Percy wasted little time in doing what Pike liked best. He licked the flat of his tongue along her, licked at her clit and then pressed his tongue deep inside of her. Pike, who was a woman who knew what she wanted, ground down onto his face and with one hand she massaged her breast and tweaked her nipple and with the other she rubbed her clit.

When her legs started to tremble Scanlan deemed himself prepared and started valiantly trying to pull himself up onto the table like Pike had done. Pike laughed and stopped what she was doing to watch him. Percy, because he was not told to stop, continued working at her, drinking in as much of her as he could. “Would you like some help, Scanlan?” She asked with a teasing smile.

“Help?” He laughed heartily and a little over the top, “I assure you, I’m one hundred percent capable of getting up here all by myself. I am one of the most accomplished magic users and an incredibly strong and powerful adventurer. I was the key player in killing Vecna himself, I think I can get onto a table—”

Pike got off of Percy, though he tried valiantly to follow after her but the rope kept him from getting very far. She knelt in front of Scanlan and asked again, “Would you like some help?”

Scanlan fell silent while he looked up in her. From his angle below her the candlelight framed her like the light would frame a goddess in some incredibly expensive and time consuming mosaic in a church. Scanlan did what anyone would have done when faced with that image. He nodded mutely and allowed himself to be hoisted up on to the table with incredible ease by the powerful, naked woman in front of him.

“Thank you, Pike” he said once he was up there with her.

“You’re very welcome, Scanlan,” she said back with a smile.

When Pike moved back to where she had been before getting interrupted, she stopped to kiss Percy. She could taste herself on him which only made her want him more. When she straddled his face again she looked up to see Scanlan hovering over his cock with one hand holding it in place. He threw Pike a wink and sank down on Percy.

Percy groaned into Pike and curled his toes in an attempt to keep from thrusting up into Scanlan and filling him up right then. Instead he forced himself to focus on Pike, which Vex would have told him he was supposed to be doing anyways. It was near impossible to put his full attention anywhere though, not with Pike riding his face and Scanlan making obscene noises as he took more and more of Percy’s dick at a horrifically slow pace.

Percy thought he could cry when Scanlan had him to the hilt. He even rocked up against the smaller man to give himself a little bit of the much needed friction as well as to hear Scanlan moan again. He could be incredibly frustrating and over the top at times, but Percy couldn’t get enough of what he sounded like when they were having sex. Not to mention that Scanlan was impossibly tight around him.

It had become apparent early on in their group get togethers like this that Scanlan had a bit of a size thing. He couldn’t take Grog of course, though he had plenty of other things he and Grog could do together, but he couldn’t seem to get enough of the others. He rode cock like it was his job, sometimes they joked that if he hadn’t met Vox Machina it would have been. Sometimes they played with that idea the same way they played with the idea that Percy was a piece of art.

Scanlan raised himself up a few inches before coming back down. “Gods, Percy,” he groaned out and did it again, “we should keep you like this all the time.” He leaned forward and pressed both of his hands against Percy’s abdomen and when he did Percy jolted and gasped against Pike. Between Scanlan’s fingers jumped glittering sparks of purple magic. They danced over Percy’s skin, leaving little flashes of pain that crossed over into pleasure and made him try and arch back up into Scanlan’s touch only to be stopped by the ropes that bound him to the table.

Pike didn’t mind Percy’s momentary lack of focus. She kept grinding against his face, but her eyes were locked on Scanlan. His eyes were shut and his mouth dropped open and he was bouncing up and down on Percy’s cock. She had been so caught up in admiring Percy that she had somehow missed out on how good her fiancé looked like this.

She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands. She brought his face closer and kissed him deeply. Her tongue slid against his and she swore she could taste his moans. She kissed him until she couldn’t remember how to breathe. Somewhere in it all Percy had found a way to balance the intensity of it all and was using his mouth with renewed attentiveness and passion. Pike’s hands were splayed on Percy’s torso, half linked together with Scanlan’s with purple sparks harmlessly dancing over them and making Percy whimper into Pike and thrust up into Scanlan harder and with a stutter to his rhythm.

When Pike came she threw her head back and cried out Percy’s name and rode him through her climax. Scanlan, predictably, couldn’t hold on any longer after seeing Pike at her peak. His hand, still sparking with energy, wrapped around his cock. It took three strokes for him to drop his mouth open and spill onto Percy’s stomach.

While the two recovered on top of Percy, who was more on edge than he’d ever been in his life, Grog chuckled and leaned over to Keyleth who had been watching with rapt attention. “That was a kind of Eiffel Tower I hadn’t seen before.”

Keyleth was biting her bottom lip and she had an extremely recognizable look in her eyes while she watched Pike and Scanlan get off Percy and hop down from the table. “I want a turn,” she quietly told Grog.

Quietly didn’t matter much when the person watching over the scene was impossibly good at reading lips. “Keyleth, darling, he’s there for you to enjoy. I brought him out to show you how wonderful he is, it’d be a shame if you didn’t get to enjoy him completely. Besides,” Percy broke in with a desperate whine, “he does his best work when he’s nearing the end of his rope.”

Percy took a handful of deep breaths and cleared his throat before says, “Now, now, dear,” his eyes flicked to Scanlan again, “Mistress,” he added quickly, “I assure you, I have plenty of rope left.” His voice was raspy and raw and there was the barest trace of a tremble to it.

Vex was extraordinarily grateful to hear him say something and show her that he was still enjoying it all. He hadn’t used his safeword and he hadn’t snapped to tell them all to stop or even take a break, but she had been thinking about a way to ask him how he was feeling without breaking character. She and Percy had been doing this long enough for Percy to know that Vex would be looking to check in soon. That and he was eager to tell the others that he was more than capable of continuing to please them properly.

A smirk turned up the corner of Vex’s mouth. “Well then,” she nodded to Keyleth, “it looks like we quite a bit of work to do. I had hoped to show you how he looks when he’s just…” she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, like she was imagining something utterly breathtaking and beautiful, “wrecked.”

Keyleth needed no help getting undressed. The straps slid off her shoulders and the dress fell to her feet without much effort at all. Percy ogled Keyleth openly, partly because there was no reason not to and he enjoyed looking at her and partly because he liked the way her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head under his gaze.

The attention didn’t slow her down, though. In fact she seemed to like it. While Keyleth made her way over to him Scanlan waved a hand to clean Percy’s cock for her. She got onto the table with ease and swung one leg over his hips. She wasted no time in guiding his cock to her cunt and she took him to the hilt with a pleased moan.

Percy knew Keyleth would take him fast and that she would be tight around him and he was prepared for her to ride him eagerly, but it still made his toes curl and the noise that left his lips was choked and desperate. She leaned down to kiss him and it was perfectly Keyleth. It was sloppy and harsh and filled with passion and most of all it was unyielding. She kissed him like she didn’t know how to stop, sometimes Percy wondered if she did.

Vex uncrossed and recrossed her legs the other way and pressed her thighs together tightly, hoping to give some relief to the ache she was feeling at this point. She had vowed to play the perfect hostess, ensuring her guests pleasure before her own. Not only that, but while Percy was no stranger to waiting his turn it rarely was this intense and when they had been planning the night Vex had taken his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly before she told him that because he was being so strong and so patient and good for them that she would wait with him. She was unsure how Percy could handle that kind attention for so long, she had just watched and she knew was that she _wanted_ him.

Keyleth must have run out of breath or wanted everyone to hear the sounds she was making but she had sat back up again. Her hand was between her legs, rubbing at her clit until her thighs were shaking and she was clawing at him like she was trying to use him to keep her upright. Percy was panting and his hips snapped up into her sharply a handful of times. She didn’t stop there though. She didn’t even take a moment to catch her breath.

Keyleth rode through her orgasm like it was spurring her on for more, like she was chasing it. Scanlan had once likened her desire to have more to Vex chasing down someone who owed her money. Keyleth wasn’t going to give up until she was satisfied. They were all very good about bringing Percy to the very edge and holding him there for as long as he liked them to, but Keyleth did so without even thinking about it.

When she crested her second orgasm Percy was sure he was going to lose his mind under her, which to be fair was a better place to lose it than most other places he had. And still she wasn’t satisfied, still she wanted more from him. And Percy was more than happy to give it to her, to let her take from him until she was full.

It was not that Keyleth was naïve or inexperienced (though she did have less experience than the others) and was still learning the limits of herself and her lovers. It was not that she didn’t care about Percy’s pleasure, she very much did and she also knew Percy loved being taken without getting anything in return right away. It took so much to satisfy Keyleth because she was greedy. She was greedy just like Percy was in so many ways, it was one of the reasons they got along so well. She didn’t see a point in stopping something she liked doing until she was completely satisfied. And it was hard to be done with Percy when he was just so much fun.

The next orgasm she was going after didn’t come as easily but she showed no signs of giving up until she had it. And Grog, with his big, helpful heart and huge hands and wealth of knowledge on what the girls and boys liked, went over to Keyleth and stood behind her. “Lemme help you out there,” he said in a low voice as he pushed her hand away from her clit and took over for her.

Keyleth leaned back against his chest because he was there and she liked the contact. He was a wall of muscle behind her and his hand was huge and pressed against her firmly. He, like Keyleth, didn’t beat around the bush. His free hand palmed at her breast, thick callouses scraped against her sensitive skin and drew her ever closer to her peak.

“C’mon Keyleth,” Grog growled in her ear, “everyone wants to see you cum again.”

She could feel his excitement pressed against the small of her back and Percy was still thrusting up into her as best as he could, Grog’s fingers felt incredible and there was only so long Keyleth could hold out before it crashed over her.

She threw one hand back to dig her nails into the back of Grog’s neck, her other hand was on Percy’s hip with a surprisingly strong grip .”Ah—oh! Grog! Percy!” She squeaked out and then she fell silent with her mouth open and her eyes shut and her body grew tight and stiff and trembled slightly. Percy grit his teeth to keep from crying out with her. He couldn’t keep his body from trying to arch up off the table only to be caught by ropes that rubbed against his now all too sensitive skin and the way he balled his hands into fists and curled his toes and the face he made showed how badly he wanted to cum in that moment, it was like he could taste it. Vex thought she could almost taste it.

Keyleth sagged back against Grog and tried to catch her breath. She was pleasantly spent and well-fucked so when Grog offered to help her get down she accepted gladly. And when she was recovering comfortably in a chair Grog looked over to Vex for permission.

Vex watched Percy carefully for a moment, looking for signs of undesired discomfort. “Another turn, Grog? Do you think he can handle it?”

Despite the way it was worded the question wasn’t directed to the goliath. Grog was still about to answer, but Percy understood the question for what it was and interrupted him with one of the most desperate noises Vex had ever heard in her life. “Please, Mistress Vex’ahlia, I can handle it, I want to.”

She waited for him to make eye contact with her before she felt comfortable moving on. “Don’t break him, Grog. I want him in working condition when you’re through.” She warned him.

Percy bit his lip at her quick comment. _Don’t break my things. Enjoy him, love him, don’t hold back with him, but he requires you care and he is mine and I will protect him._ Perhaps it was not the way people usually said they loved someone, but Percy didn’t love Vex because she cared about how people usually did things. He was, after all, tied to a table for his friends to use as they pleased and surrounded with explicit art his wife commissioned for the event. They weren’t interested in being a predictable couple.

Grog grinned back. “Promise,” he said before he turned back to Percy and began pulling at the knots. He tried for a few moments before he looked like he was just going to snap the ropes and be done with it. Vex had a feeling Percy would have liked that show of strength, she knew she would have. Instead Grog huffed and said, “I don’t wanna break the ropes to turn him over but your knots are so good, Pike! Will you give me a hand?”

“Of course!” She said and hurried over to help Grog untie him.

The second he was free of his bonds Grog roughly flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled him to the edge of the table so that his feet were on the ground and he was bent over in front of Grog. A large hand was pressed against Percy’s scarred back, holding him down just in case Percy was under the impression that he was now free to move about.

“Pike,” he drew her name out playfully.

“Yes, Grog?”

“I was thinkin’ I’d like to have like, a little cup holder? In case I get thirsty?” He grabbed Percy’s hands and roughly pulled them behind his back. “So if you could just tie ‘is hands up like this then he can hold my tankard for me.”

Vex had to close her eyes and let out a shaky breath when Pike quickly started tying his hands up like Grog requested. She had to dig deep to keep from saying to hell with the game and using her own fingers to get herself off. She planned to take Percy through his paces privately over the next couple days to make up for all the desires she couldn’t act on this time.

The man must have switched over to ale during the excitement but nobody could really place when. Then again, nobody really cared about the specifics. Grog grabbed his dark wooden tankard, took a long swig, and when he was finished for the moment he put it in Percy’s hands. The position was awkward, his wrists were bound down at the small of his back and he had to hold his hands apart in order to hold the cup. He hoped he could keep it steady while Grog fucked him, not because he wanted to avoid a mess but because he wanted to prove that he could do it, he could be exactly what Grog wanted.

Grog grabbed a fistful of Percy’s hair and pressed his cheek down hard onto the wood. “Don’t spill my ale,” he said gruffly before moving his hand down to Percy’s hips to grip him tightly. He teased his cock against Percy’s hole, sliding it up and down but never pressing in. “Scanlan was getting you ready for me earlier,” Grog’s cock was slick, he had obviously gotten himself ready too. “No reason to waste my time on making sure you can take me, is there?”

Percy couldn’t press back against Grog without his hands and with his chest flush against the table, so he spread his legs a little more. “I’m ready, my lord,” he promised. His eyes were locked on Vex, who was the only one sitting on that side of the table. She looked at him like she was ready to push Grog out of the way and have her own way with him, but she stayed where she was and poured herself a little more wine to take her mind off of her desires for a moment.

“You sound like you want it more than me,” Grog chuckled but didn’t make any motion to fuck Percy.

Scanlan snapped his fingers and whispered something into the air. Moments later Percy could feel something pressing against his lips, something that was undeniably a dick, but had no taste. Percy heard Scanlan laughing and saying something to Keyleth and Pike, though he couldn’t hear what, but he had his suspicions that Scanlan had found a new use for his Unseen Servant. He was sure it would look strange to Vex. His mouth fell open and something pushed its way in and pressed his tongue down and filled his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Vex didn’t seem to think it looked odd at all. In fact, he could see how she shifted in her chair and how her thighs tensed for a moment. And when he gagged before the tasteless weight in his mouth pulled back a little he watched her bite her lip.

“Scanlan, stop it for a moment,” Vex commanded.

Scanlan snapped his fingers and the invisible member left his mouth. Grog paused too, knowing the command likely included him as well.

“Are you still able to snap, darling?” Vex asked, knowing her first priority was not what turned her on most but what was best for her husband.

Percy swallowed and thought about it. Theoretically he could let go of the tankard and his hands would be free, but…well he knew that wasn’t a good enough answer. He needed immediate access to his hands or his mouth. Before he could say anything, though, Scanlan spoke up.

“If you’re worried about him not being able to beg for more,” everyone saw it for what it was, an answer to a real concern, “this servant is destroyed very easily. All he has to do is bite down just a little too hard and it disappears. He can try it now if he wants.”

Vex nodded to him.

The dick pressed against his lips again and he opened his mouth to take it again. It went still in his mouth and waited for Percy to destroy it. There was a brief moment where Percy didn’t want to bite down, but he quickly remembered this was only an Unseen Servant, a weak magical spell Scanlan used to throw into danger when he didn’t want anyone to be hurt or to use it for small personal needs, such as serving chicken or, apparently, filling his friend’s mouth for fun.

He barely started to bite down before it was simply air in his mouth. “Will this do, Mistress?” He asked.

“Yes, I am satisfied with that. Scanlan, you may cast it again. Grog, have fun.” She took a small sip of wine and watched Percy go back to sucking Scanlan’s invisible man off.

Grog must have grown tired of simply teasing, especially when Percy’s attention had gone to the Unseen Servant, and with a grunt he thrust into Percy. Grog met little resistance and bottomed out easily inside of him. Scanlan had worked him open earlier but Percy was also needy and knew how to relax to take Grog’s massive cock.

Percy moaned around the Servant and his eyes fluttered shut. He didn’t have much time to take in how good it felt to be so full because Grog had no intention of waiting. He grabbed Percy’s hips and Percy knew from experience that he would have a few finger shaped bruises on his hips from it. Grog looked over to Vex one last time and she licked her lips and nodded to him.

And Grog began to fuck Percy.

With every thrust the table rocked forward and Percy’s body rubbed against the smooth surface of the table. He could feel the spit on his cheek from where it had begun to pool on the table from the Servant that was fucking his throat and Grog was buried deep inside of him and every time Grog moved he rubbed against his prostate. He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable and likely pained he would have been without the cock ring from Marquet that was making this all bearable. Usually long nights like this meant Percy came a handful of times to keep him from getting to this point, but there was something exceedingly hot about this. About how dazed and hungry and desperate he was feeling. He couldn’t think of a moment when he had been farther from Lord Percival de Rolo, but then again, he couldn’t think about much of anything.

Vex stood up finally and walked over to him. Only his eyes could follow her until she stopped up by his head. Her hand dropped and she thread her fingers in his hair. “Is he to your liking, Grog?”

He chuckled and Percy felt the tankard leave his hands, felt a few drops spill onto his back, and then it was harshly put back into his hands. “He feels incredible, Vex. You really do keep fun toys around, don’t you?”

“He’s my very favorite one,” she answered, almost petting his hair.

“He’d be mine too. We’d have all sorts of fun, wouldn’t we Percy?” Grog’s voice was low and playful.

Percy couldn’t respond, only tighten around him at the thought of being Grog’s plaything and whimper around the Servant’s member again. So Vex spoke instead. “Careful there, Grog. I’m sharing him so you can see how wonderful he is, but at the end of the day he’s mine.” She bent down to kiss his temple. “Honestly, you could say I’m bragging. He’s here for you tonight, anything else we’ll have to discuss at a later time.”

Grog closed his eyes and tipped his head back, his thrusts coming faster and harder than they had been. The table made a high-pitched noise with every motion and soft, muffled sounds were coming from Percy’s filled mouth more and more frequently. “Fuck, I’m getting close,” Grog grunted.

Vex looked to Scanlan and waved a hand across her throat to signal for him to kill the spell. He sighed and nodded. He snapped his fingers again and the Servant gave a handful of harsher thrusts into Percy’s mouth before dissipating. At first Percy thought he had accidentally bitten down or that somehow he had be the reason it disappeared. He was on the verge of asking for it back, or just asking for more of something, when Vex gave him an order.

“Ask him nicely, darling.”

Percy didn’t need to be told twice. “Please,” he gasped out and the table shifted forward when Grog slammed into him. “Please,” he asked again, his voice ragged and rough and as far from posh as one could get, “I want it, Grog, please,” he keened openly and Grog couldn’t handle any more of that.

Grog buried himself deep inside of Percy and one of his hands grabbed Percy’s shoulder, as if he could use that leverage to get even deeper, and he came. He groaned low and with an almost primal edge to it.

When Grog finally pulled out of Percy he could feel the goliath’s cum start to leak out of him. He stayed exactly where he was, panting heavily while he tried to catch his breath and ignore how hard he was himself. Grog slapped his ass once, drawing out a sharp breath from Percy, and then he took his tankard again. “Thanks for holding my drink.” He tipped the tankard back, downing the rest of his ale, and went back to sit beside his friends.

Vex’s hand trailed lightly over his shoulder and down one of his arms until it met the purple rope wrapped around his wrists. Her touch was so light Percy would have thought he imagined it if he didn’t know better. “Did you all enjoy yourselves?” She asked the rest of the room. Her fingers traced small circles over is skin while she waited for them to answer. Percy closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself at least slightly.

Everyone sang their praises of him, and while Percy took them in and even preened under the attention and compliments directed to Vex about her most valuable possession, Percy couldn’t remember anything specific that they said. He knew he had been good, he knew they had finished with him and were very happy with how he had been, that meant that soon Vex would take the ring off and he would be allowed to cum too. That was the only thing Percy could truly focus on.

He waited patiently and didn’t let his impatience show, he knew that would only encourage Vex to draw it out a little more. He just waited, Grog’s seed still running down his thigh, still bent over the table on display, still looking at the chair Vex had been in, still just as wrecked as Grog had left him.

He snapped out of his daze when Vex spoke again. “I’m glad you all enjoyed the gallery. I hope you will allow me to show you another side of him. He’s perfect like this of course, eager to serve, but occasionally I’ll reward him for such good behavior by allowing him to take what he wants.”

While everyone voiced their interest in seeing Percy in a reverse role he flexed his fingers and started working through his thoughts as best he could for what he wanted. Percy wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do very much, if he was a man with less willpower he would have been worried that the second the ring came off he would have finished then. He knew he could do more than that. He wasn’t going to disappoint his audience after Vex promised he would put on a good show.

Scanlan’s voice cut through everyone else, “Are you sure he isn’t going to blow his top the second you let him?”

Vex’s nimble fingers plucked at the rope around his wrists. “If that’s all he wants, he’s welcome to. But Percy is rarely satisfied, I have faith that he’ll make it interesting.”

Pike reassured Scanlan by saying, “He likes to wait. Percy might be the one who likes seeing himself at his limit the most.”

Keyleth sighed happily, “He is so pretty when he’s almost at his breaking point.”

“Scanlan, clean him up, will you?” Vex asked as she casually worked at the knots.

Scanlan waved his hand again and Percy no longer felt cum running down his leg and his cheek was dry again. The ropes fell away but he waited for Vex to touch his shoulder before he pushed himself up and turned to face her.

“Your reward, Percy,” she cupped his cheek, “is whatever you want it to be.” With one finger from her free hand she touched his cock and felt him shudder. She trailed the finger down to the base and with a simple movement she undid the ring.

It had not even hit the ground before Percy had picked her up and spun her around to set her on the table. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her, kissing him just as desperately as he kissed her. They had both waited long enough and neither had the patience to pretend that they wanted to wait.

Percy was a man who liked to take risks. He was also a man who understood how to play with the wording of promises and deals. To top it off, he could be rather impatient.

His hands went to the back of Vex’s dress where small, cloth covered buttons went down the middle of her back to the top of her ass. He unbuttoned the first couple, just enough for his hands to find purchase at the top of the dress, and then he pulled. It was the same motion Vex did when they returned from business at the castle and she wanted him and would rip his buttoned shirt from his chest without caring about how she was ruining yet another shirt. Percy had no intention of ever asking his tailor what he thought about it.

Buttons flew off and there was the sound of very nice, expensive fabric tearing when he ran out of buttons to ruin. A wicked grin touched his lips as the dress sagged and the straps slid down her arms. Vex’s mouth hung open in shocked silence and then she started to laugh. She even pushed him lightly, playfully, and for a moment they were not gallery owner and artwork and their friends were not watching with amused or surprised expressions, they were just Vex and Percy having fun and trading power plays.

“You’re going to regret that later,” Vex said with a smile that said even if she did punish him for it he would enjoy it immensely.

He began to work the dress down her body, pulling it off completely with her help when she lifted herself off the table for a moment. “You said I could have whatever I wanted, I wanted you to have an excuse for a new dress.”

“You play the diplomat almost as well as you play our little toy,” she grabbed his arms after he threw the dress across the room and pulled him between her legs again.

He grinned and kissed her, deeply and hungrily, before he pulled back just enough to say, “I’m only playing the diplomat, the other is just the truth.”

“Well, if all you wanted was for me to get a new dress,” she wet her lips and looped her arms around the back of his neck, “then I suppose we’re done for the night.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Grog groaned from his place in the audience. The others hushed him quickly, they knew that Percy and Vex couldn’t help but getting a little sappy in their games and that they started rather slowly with their banter and declarations of love, but Vex and Percy were also the couple everyone wanted to watch. The idea of it ending without much of a bang was not exactly what Grog and his half-hard dick had been hoping for.

“Well,” Percy said, ignoring Grog’s outburst, “I have some other things in mind as well.”

“Then get to them,” Vex demanded him lightly. She was tired of waiting for him.

He held his dick in one hand and slid it against her impossibly wet cunt. Somewhere after Vex allowed him the freedom to do as he pleased he got his second wind. It was expected, it was why Vex had not been worried Percy wouldn’t last. When it came to Vex’ahlia he always found a way to dig deeper. Of course he was ready to just give in and have her, but another part of him wanted to make her beg for him, just a little bit, just enough for him to brag about it later.

He didn’t have to wait long for her to let her needs known. She pulled him back into a bruising kiss and her hands dropped to his ass to try and pull him to her. He figured that would be good enough if her mouth was occupied and with him knowing his second wind would only last so long. He pulled away to bury his face in her shoulder, sucking at the crook over her neck hard enough to leave his own mark on her, and slowly he slipped inside of her.

They groaned in unison. Vex wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer and even shifted her hips forward, as if she could take more of him if she tried hard enough. Her hands moved up to cling to his back, she could feel the familiar raised scars that littered his skin the same way they did hers and she was careful to find purchase on him in a way that she wouldn’t have to worry about her nails catching on places that might bring back memories Percy would rather keep at bay during their fun. She didn’t even think about it; her hands simply knew were they belonged on him.

Percy was panting against her, his hands shook slightly while he tried to bring himself back under control. When he could breathe again she could feel him smile against her shoulder, press a kiss to her, and then he pushed her down onto her back.

Vex’s legs left his hips and she bent her knees and placed her feet firmly at the end of the table, spreading herself open for him. One of her hands went to her breast, toying with her nipple there and massaging it firmly. Percy watched in rapture, he had always loved her tits. She could feel more eyes on her too, which made sense because she had great tits, but she didn’t look over at her friends. Her other hand went to her hair, pulling it haphazardly from its slightly fancier style so she could thread her fingers in it.

This time Percy believed he was looking at a piece of art.

He mentally shook the thought off and vowed to speak to her later about getting some of her own portraits so that he would also have something to admire. That was a later thought, however. Now he simply grabbed one of her thighs for leverage and leaned forward slightly to grab the table by her side to position himself better over her, and then he began to move.

He rocked into her, trying his best to start slow and to find the perfect angle for her. Even now his main thought is about how to please her. He picked up the pace when Vex’s breathy moans started getting louder and more frequent. Percy’s forehead was beaded with sweat and his breaths were shaky.

“Percy,” she whimpered and dropped her hand between them. Her fingers circled her clit quickly while her hips rocked to meet his thrusts.

“Vex’ahlia,” his voice was strained and his desperation was so obvious that she felt it herself. His eyes were shut tightly and his lips were cherry red and shining from where he had worried them between his teeth.

She took the hand that was not bringing her closer to the edge with him and cupped his cheek to make him look at her. “Let go for me, darling,” she told him.

He took a shaky breath, still keeping his rhythm up. His fingers dug into her a little harder and he had a white-knuckled grip on the table. “I want to please you,” he managed to get out.

She moaned, and it was not faked for his ego because neither of them saw any point in doing that, he simply was worth moaning about. Then she said, “You always please me, Percival. You deserve—”

He stopped her with a sharp thrust that pulled a gasp from her lips. His mouth quirked up into a smile and he said, “You promised me whatever I wanted. What I want is to make you cum for me.”

Percy seemed to have found a third wind, if such a thing existed. He was sure it would be much shorter, but for a few moments at least he didn’t fear that he would finish before Vex could. Instead he was focused on her entirely. He turned his head and sucked her thumb into his mouth briefly so he could run his tongue over the pad of her finger and suck at it lightly. When he stopped she immediately went back to pinching and pulling at her nipple, her thumb still slick from Percy’s mouth and she only seemed to like that more. Every snap of his hips made her whimper and gasp and say his name in ways that would have ended other men.

In the distance Percy and Vex could hear other moans and murmurs and wet sounds from their friends. Perhaps only watching and taking care of themselves, perhaps watching and helping each other, perhaps something else entirely. It wasn’t the point. The point was that Percy was not going to stop until Vex had unraveled completely under him.

Vex had crossed into curses that Percy did and did not understand as well as chanting his name. It only encouraged him to work harder, though the position limited the other things he could do to her, he settled for simply picking up his pace and following her demands of “Harder, Percy, please” until, like it had with Grog, the table moved dangerously underneath them.

Percy was as unprepared for her as he always was. Not because the signs weren’t there, she had grown tighter around him, her body went stiff, her back arched off the table, her mouth fell open with a cry of his name. He had known before all of that too. He knew her body, he knew her tells, he simply knew her. And still, despite knowing that she was going to cum, she stole the very breath from him when she did.

Vex came brilliantly. In a literal sense. Threads of golden light seemed to reach out to him, some of them wrapped around his fingers and arms, some simply reached out and touched his torso and shoulders as if to connect them to one another. Her body became warmer, almost hot, and voice almost reminded him of a song. The dusting of freckles on her shoulders and back and across her cheeks, usually with a soft golden glow to them that caused passersby to wonder if they had seen that right but ultimately decide it had been a trick of the light, flared brightly as if the sun itself was housed within her. And her eyes were like liquid gold or the warm summer light over the mountains.

She was the Champion of a God of light and agriculture and fertility, it only made sense that she shone brightest in moments like this.

But it was not the Champion that caught him by surprise or filled his chest to bursting with adoration and pride and desire and pure, simple love. It was not the Sixth Star of Whitestone who always got this reaction from him. Percy’s awe with Vex at her peak had come long before she was the Dawndaughter who burned with the light of the sun.

What sent Percy into such a state every time was Vex herself. Was simply seeing the woman he loved in, as the dirty books he had read always called it, the throes of passion. It was seeing Vex at her most vulnerable, most pleased, most exalted state. Vex did not need the power of a god in her for Percy to see her as the most beautiful vision the world had ever created.

It was no surprise that after everything Percy’s willpower faltered at that sight.

He leaned forward and their lips crashed together. He gave himself over to her, parting his lips for her tongue to fill the empty space, her hands found their familiar place to claw at his back, and he managed a few short, stuttering thrusts into her before he spilled inside of her, filling her up and taking his own release only after he had helped her achieve hers.

Percy spent only moments there, draped over her body and panting, before he pulled out of her. He kissed her lips again, not with bruising pressure or the accidental clash of his teeth, but still with plenty of unrestrained desire. Vex, who kissed him back lazily and with a pleasant haze to her thoughts, had not expected this kind of energy from Percy. She had not even been an active participant most of the night and still she was plenty satisfied for the moment. While she was unprepared for it, she was more than willing to see where he would go with it.

Apparently, he was going down.

He kissed his way down her jaw, then her throat, stopping briefly at her chest to suck a mark into her skin before continuing down her stomach. He kissed over jagged scars and freckles and he could taste the salt on her skin against his lips. And then he was between her thighs, still bent up on the table so she was open and ready for him.

He was tired of wasting time.

She had expected it, it was hard not to know his destination with him moving down her body like that, but it still made her gasp.

Percy was amazed by Vex at her peak (he was amazed by her at all moments of the day, but it was different kind of awe when she climaxed), but Vex felt a similar emotion towards him at a wildly different time. Percy was gorgeous when he came. He did so with his eyes shut usually, his glasses askew and usually smudged, his hair mussed, his mouth open and his body attempting to become as close to her as possible. Some times were harder than others but this time there was nothing to keep him from pressing himself flush against her and kissing her so that she could taste him. He was utter perfection in those moments.

But Vex liked him most in moments like these. When he had reached his limit and said he wanted more. When Percy was greedy, but not for himself. She liked him best when he was determined not to break despite having every reason to. This was her Percy. The man who would give everything in his being to the things he loved. In this moment it was because he loved her, loved to please her. In other moments it was because he loved Whitestone, loved Vox Machina, loved his family, sometimes (rarely but more and more often now) because he loved himself.

She wasn’t thinking about that when Percy’s tongue licked inside of her. She wasn’t able to think of anything beyond how to make Percy know she never wanted him to stop. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair to hold him against her.

Percy’s cum mixed with Vex’s coated his tongue. His arms looped around the outside of her legs to hold her thighs. He drove his tongue deeper, chasing their mingled tastes until there was only her. Vex was grinding against his mouth, her thighs twitching under his hands, her fingers pulling at his hair while also pressing him closer.

“More,” she whined out for him.

He was satisfied with how he had cleaned her up, so he obeyed her request. He drew the flat of his tongue against her until he felt her clit. He lapped at it harshly before he brought it between his lips and sucked. He could have been slow and gentle, part of him wanted to. He wanted to prolong it, to draw it out, for this moment to go on forever. He could feel the ache in his muscles though and exhaustion creeping through his body. He liked to tease Vex mercilessly, to make her beg and plead and eventually make him give her what she wanted. Tonight though, he just wanted to make her cum again.

Vex was already close, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer under Percy’s expert mouth when she was so sensitive and had waited for so long already. When two of Percy’s long, dexterous fingers filled her she nearly came from that alone. He crooked his fingers and worked her clit with his tongue until she saw stars in her eyes and cried out his name mixed with a string of Elvish that made little sense and consisted mostly of curses that Percy was sure would cause Keyleth to blush.

Percy couldn’t see the evidence of Pelor’s favor this time, but he didn’t care. The only higher being in this existence he had ever cared about was her. She was the goddess he chose to devote himself to, and he was not going to leave his altar and end his worship for something so insignificant as another god’s showy display of power.

He didn’t stop, he didn’t even slow down, until Vex was pushing him away and saying that she couldn’t take anymore. And when he did lean back, he licked his lips and then sucked his own fingers clean of her, making absolutely obscene eye contact with her while she did so.

“Absolutely incorrigible,” Vex said as she sat up. She then grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

It was clapping that reminded Vex of the situation. She let go of her husband and looked over at Scanlan who was standing and clapping his hands together, “A lovely show, just like you promised.”

“I told you he’d make it worth your while,” Vex said with a proud grin.

The rest of Vox Machina dressed again, chatting about how much fun it had been, how they should get together again sometime soon, and so on. Percy, suddenly heavy with exhaustion simply sat at the edge of the table and chatted along with his friends while Vex went to the closet to grab them something to wear. She came back in only Percy’s long, blue coat and Percy’s mouth admittedly started to water again and the only thing that kept him from having her again was that he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to stay awake that long.

Vex passed him a long gray robe and he stood up and wrapped it around himself. “Thank you, dear,” he said.

Vex and Percy walked their friends to the door and said their goodbyes. Their farewells went as they always did, lingering touches and soft smiles and kissing cheeks. Tonight it went a little quicker though, everyone was tired and with the door open an uncomfortable chill was beginning to curl up Percy’s thin robe.

Vex shut the door and looked over to her lover whose hair was sticking up in a hundred ways and his ice blue eyes were dragging along her body in his coat. His robe left little to her own imagination, especially with it tied to low and so loosely that it left most of his chest exposed.

She pulled his robe open a little more, just to look at the fresh bruises and thin red lines from rope that they given him. “Gods, Percy,” Vex said quietly, the fingers of one hand pushing the robe out of the way so that she could brush his nipple and draw out a soft sigh from him. “You’re going to make me want a round three.”

He chuckled and he almost kissed her. He almost untied his robe and let it fall away so that he could offer himself up to her, but he forced himself to shake his head. “I’m not sure I could keep up with you in this state. I’m afraid I’m rather tired, you’ve all worn me out.”

She took her hand away from the more sensitive places on him and instead dropped it down to lace their fingers together. “You did so well for me, darling. Let’s go upstairs, we can clean this up later, but I think we’ve both earned a rest right now.”

“You’re just trying to get into bed with me,” Percy said with a tired smirk.

She kissed his cheek, “Can you blame me?” She waved her hand at the gallery walls, “You’re the most beautiful man the world has ever known.”

“It is only because my caretaker is so exceptional.” He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close to him.

She hummed happily, “I am quite wonderful, aren’t I?” She kissed him, slowly and softly, “Let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep standing up.”

He let out a breath and his shoulders sagged slightly, “Yes please.”

She passed by her ruined dress as they walked away. She bent to pick it up and then she tossed it back to the table for her to look at later. It landed on the end of the table and there was a moment where everything was silent and still. And then, with something that was undeniably the sound of surrender, the table collapsed into a pile of wooden pieces with deep blue fabric on top.

The two lovers howled with laughter and stared at it in utter astonishment and confusion. The only thing Percy could say when they had managed to catch their breath was, “Next time we’ll need a sturdier table.”


End file.
